Overprotective
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: When were you two going to tell us this little piece of information? {Day Eleven of SasuSaku Month}


"Overprotective"  
(Day Eleven of SasuSaku Month.)

Sakura was not known for making sudden, spontaneous decisions.

Sitting at the dinner table with the original Team Seven along with Yamato and Sai; Sasuke to her left - she made one of those uncharacteristic, sudden, spontaneous decisions. She and Sasuke had secretly been in an exclusive relationship for nearly a month and so far she hadn't been able to tell a single living soul; Sasuke made her promise to wait.

Well, she'd waited long enough.

Quietly, just as calmly as you please, she reached out and placed her hand over his.

He flipped his hand, his palm to hers, and reflexively laced their fingers together, caught up in his discussion of a new training regimen for the Anbu recruits with Kakashi. Sakura smirked to herself, pretending not to notice as, one by two by three, everyone directed their attention to where the Uchiha's hand was comfortably linked with hers, his thumb stroking her skin absently. By the time he finally noticed that Kakashi's attention - as well as everyone else's - had become otherwise occupied, the damage had been done.

He stared at his hand, gaped really, as though it had come alive and betrayed him with this simple gesture. His pale cheeks were tinted an adorable shade of pink and he was wincing almost imperceptibly. He slid his eyes up to meet hers, discomfort and irritation flickering in the onyx depths. Sakura stuffed a bite of ramen into her mouth to keep from smiling.

"So." Kakashi started, voice suddenly sharp. "When were you two going to tell us this little piece of information?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, obviously annoyed, but Sakura noted that he didn't let her hand go, either. "It was supposed to be _classified_." He shot her an exasperated look.

"Classified?" Naruto parroted, looking enraged. "You're dating my best friend and you never even tell your team about it? Why the hell not?!"

Sakura heard Sasuke mutter '_This is the reason why_', making her giggle. It was no secret that her entire team was a little too overprotective about her; Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato and Sai always treated her like the younger sister they never had, so they also acted like typical older brothers.

This basically means the four of them chasing away all potential suitors.

Sakura could still remember the one time when Sasuke was still in the hospital and Lee had asked her for a date in front of her whole team after training, which was a stupid decision really. Before she could get out a word edgewise, Naruto had pounced on Lee while Kakashi, Yamato and Sai had prepared their preferred weapons while waiting for the blonde to finish.

The bloodthirsty look on their faces never failed to amuse her. Of course, she had given them a trashing after she got over her shock and after she had healed a heartbroken Lee.

Although it was quite a surprise when Naruto had told Sasuke about it after Sakura had declared the Uchiha fit for release, and Lee hadn't been talking to Sakura ever since. The few courageous men who tried asking for a date had met the same fate, sometimes harsher.

Sakura always thought that they would go easy on Sasuke because, well, he was a _teammate_. Apparently she was wrong.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, is it required that you know what I do with my life, especially my love life?"

"Yes!" Came four furious responses, and Sakura tried not to laugh. They were so _adorable_ when they showed that they cared.

Sasuke shot her a look that plainly said 'You better not leave me on this', but hell, she didn't become the Godaime Hokage's apprentice without learning a thing or two about sadism.

Not even bothering to hide her grin, Sakura stood up from her seat. "Well then, I guess I'd leave the interrogation to you guys. Make sure Sasuke comes back to me in one piece, okay?"

And with one last peck on Sasuke's lips – she could practically _feel_ the spike of killing intent from her four teammates – Sakura ignored her boyfriend's look and sashayed her way outside the restaurant.

Stupid, overprotective boys.

* * *

Who said Rukia and Byakuya would show up in the next Bleach chapter? I DID. And Jesus Christ, we get to see a very naked Kuchiki Byakuya. _Dayuum_. Bummer Kubo only showed the back and the torso. Meh.

Anyway, comments on the latest Naruto chapter? It made me so effing proud to see Sakura taking the lead. And pissed that Kishi keeps on featuring Sasuke and Naruto without her. I love Minato, really (lust after him, I mean) but it irritated me to see him alongside the boys when it should have been my baby girl there.

Sorry. My opinion is my opinion. Anyway, review?

[Day Eleven: Classified]


End file.
